Kejutan Dari Sasuke
by Hikasya
Summary: Setelah lama terpisah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali untuk bertemu Naruto. Naruto adalah gadis manis yang sudah putus dengan Sasuke karena orang ketiga. Kedatangan Sasuke ke Tokyo adalah dia ingin memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Sasame. Fic request untuk Sato/ warning: Sasufemnaru


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Tokyo, jepang**

 **Warning: Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x FemaleNaruto) Tidak ada unsur yaoi ataupun shonen ai. Naruto di dalam fic ini adalah perempuan!**

 **Selasa, 8 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Sato Kishi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEJUTAN DARI SASUKE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak itu, membuat Naruto merasa hidupnya hampa tanpa Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven dan bermata hitam, yang telah membuatnya menjadi gadis yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namikaze Naruto, si gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat twintail dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Ceria, bersemangat dan lembut di mata orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Kakaknya si Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru, berkulit putih, dan dikenal sangat sangar bagaikan monster. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Uchiha Itachi, anak Uchiha Fugaku yang juga sahabat lama Ayahnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Apalagi Naruto sudah menamatkan kuliahnya. Rasanya ia ingin kembali melanjutkan sekolah ke Australia untuk menempuh pendidikan S2. Belakangan ini dia belum bisa melupakan Sasuke hingga tanpa terasa toko "Namikaze Bakery" yang ia kelola bersama Kyuubi sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Ayahnya sangat bangga dengan kedua putrinya yang telah bekerja keras untuk memajukan toko mereka sendiri. Sekarang sesuai janji Ayah mereka, toko tersebut telah menjadi milik mereka berdua secara sah.

Cherry chocolate cake dan strawberry pie adalah kue andalan toko "Namikaze Bakery" milik mereka. Para pelanggan sangat suka dengan kedua kue tersebut. Rasanya lain daripada di toko kue lainnya. Itulah hasil kreasi antara Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Cherry chocolate cake adalah kue kreasi dari Naruto. Dia membuat kue itu dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Kue yang menandakan perasaannya yang masih ada untuk Sasuke - mantan pacarnya - yang masih tinggal di Perancis sana. Entah dia sudah mempunyai pengganti Naruto atau kabarnya bagaimana sekarang. Sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu apalagi Sasuke tidak pulang untuk melihat kakak laki-lakinya si Itachi bertunangan dengan Kyuubi.

Fugaku dan istrinya sudah tinggal di Tokyo ini sejak setahun belakangan ini. Kata orang tua si Sasuke dan Itachi itu, Sasuke akan menyusul untuk menghadiri pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang digelar dua minggu lagi.

Lalu mengenai kue strawberry pie itu adalah kue buatan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Pasangan emas yang sangat manis dalam berduet membuat kue. Rasanya Naruto iri melihat hubungan mereka yang awet sejak masa SMA. Hingga hubungan mereka akan menyatu dalam ikatan yang suci yaitu pernikahan. Tak sama dengan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kandas karena orang ketiga dan berakhir dengan hubungan sebatas teman biasa lagi. Apa itu tidak menyakitkan? Naruto sangat terpukul dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu itu.

Tanpa terduga, suatu pagi hari yang tenang dan ceria, mereka bertiga kaget akan kedatangan Sasuke ke toko Namikaze Bakery itu. Sasuke tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang gadis berambut jingga yang sangat manis. Naruto berdesir hatinya melihat gadis berambut jingga itu berdiri dekat sekali dengan Sasuke.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sangat senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Apalagi datangnya bersama seorang gadis cantik.

"Kau ini... tidak bilang sama Aniki kalau sudah tiba di Tokyo sekarang. Dasar kau...!" seru Itachi memeluk erat adik kesayangannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu selama enam tahun.

"Hn... maafkan aku Aniki... aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Aniki dan calon kakak iparku, Kyuubi-nee..." ucap Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukan si Itachi.

"Hmm..." Kyuubi tersenyum malu ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi."Sasuke... siapa gadis sebelahmu itu?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kyuubi tampak penasaran dengan gadis yang dibawa oleh Sasuke itu. Apakah dia adalah...

"Namanya Yumma Sasame, dia temanku sejak kuliah di Perancis. Sekarang dia adalah tunanganku."

Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi kaget kembali mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke yang secara langsung itu. Gadis berambut jingga yang bernama Sasame itu tersenyum menganggukkan kepala. Naruto merasa hancur hatinya seketika mendengar ini semua. Dia berharap Sasuke pulang ke Tokyo dan dia ingin kembali kepada Sasuke. Kini kenyataannya telah berbalik arah.

"Namaku Sasame, salam kenal semuanya..."

"Iya.. salam kenal juga, aku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Ini Namikaze Kyuubi, tunanganku. Lalu ini Namikaze Naruto, adiknya Kyuubi..."

"Salam kenal... Namikaze Naruto..."

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. Dia menatap sedih Sasuke, yang juga tersenyum menatapnya sekilas.

Sepertinya ada yang ingin membalas sakit hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah bertunangan juga. Kaasan dan Tousan juga tidak bilang pada Aniki nih..?"

"Kejutan lagi, Aniki."

"Kejutan terus."

"Terus apalagi nih...?"

Kyuubi ikut menyahut.

"Boleh makan kue di sini?"

Tanya Sasuke tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Sasame dengan mengedipkan mata. Naruto tampak cemburu.

"Terserah kakakmu saja.. Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sasame.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Kalian ini seperti orang asing saja."

Kyuubi menuntun Sasame yang tersenyum ke arah dapur toko. Dia membawa Sasame melihat-lihat daftar kue yang akan dipilih. Daftar kue itu tercantum di selembar kertas besar berwarna putih yang ditempelkan ke dinding.

Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke asyik bicara sebentar. Sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam berdiri terpaku sambil melirik Sasuke sebentar-sebentar. Sepertinya Sasuke cuek dengannya. Dia dapat merasakan perubahan yang drastis dari diri Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berubah. Selamanya akan seperti itu. Itu karena kejadian enam tahun lalu.

Naruto merasakan kesedihan mulai muncul lagi. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan ketika Sasuke menegurnya.

"Hai, Naruto... apa kabar? Kamu masih seperti dulu... tetap tidak berubah," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

Si Itachi sedang pergi ke dalam dapur toko.

"Hai juga... Sasuke. kabarku baik. Ya, begitulah..."

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang melihat senyuman Sasuke yang masih seperti dulu.

"Hn... benar kok... kamu masih seperti dulu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, maaf ya... aku pulang ke Perancis tanpa memberitahukan kamu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Oh ya... Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sasame bersamaan dengan pernikahan Itachi-aniki dan Kyuubi-nee. Hari di mana pernikahan Itachi-aniki dan Kyuubi-nee dimulai, hari itu juga aku akan menikah dengan Sasame. Kamu datangkan... untuk melihatnya?"

Naruto mendadak kaget sekali mendengar pengakuan Sasuke itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Sasame. Secepat itukah? Hancurnya hati Naruto memikirkan itu semua. Dia sangat mengharapkan cinta dari Sasuke lagi. Selama enam tahun ini ia setia menunggu Sasuke, meskipun banyak pria yang mengantri untuk menembaknya. Tapi, semuanya ia tolak demi Sasuke. Ia sadar akan kejadian di masa lalu yang kelam bagaikan awan gelap yang telah memisahkan cintanya dengan Sasuke akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Kini mantan pacarnya itu telah menemukan pengganti dirinya. Untuk apa lagi mengharapkan ketidakpastian cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tiada terduga. Ia harus merasa bahagia dengan Sasuke yang telah menjadi temannya saat ini meskipun air mata itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Tentu saja aku datang... dua minggu lagikan... di pernikahan Kyuubi-nee..."

"Iya, terima kasih ya, Naruto. kamu memang teman yang baik."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menangkap ekspresi kedua mata Naruto yang menahan air mata. Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan calon istrinya itu. Cinta yang telah semu berujung kepada masa-masa yang melamun untuk mengejar angan-angan yang bodoh. Naruto sedih dalam kesendiriannya yang bermain-main.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari semakin berlalu meninggalkan masa lalu yang suram dan tiada bertepi. Hari-hari Naruto semakin suram saja. Apalagi menjelang pernikahan Kyuubi yang bersamaan dengan pernikahan Sasuke pada hari yang sama pula. Hati Naruto terjepit antara perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan dan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke dan juga Sasame.

Kini Sasame telah menjadi teman dekatnya baru-baru ini. Sasame memang baik dan lembut. Dia memang pantas menjadi istrinya Sasuke. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan Sasame karena Sasame adalah calon istri yang sempurna. Naruto merasa bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya juga berbahagia. Naruto tidak boleh sedih ataupun merasa ingin merebut Sasuke dari tangan Sasame. Baginya Sasame adalah teman yang baik sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Naruto menyerahkan semua takdirnya kepada Tuhan yang telah mengatur kehidupannya. Inilah jalan hidupnya. Menyerahkan semua kejadian yang telah berlalu kepada Tuhan dan pasti ada hikmah di balik semua ini.

Hari itu, Naruto merasa senang karena universitas pilihannya di Australia telah menerima dirinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswinya. Surat panggilan dari universitas itu sudah sampai di tangannya. Begitu senangnya dia setelah membaca isi surat itu. Pendidikan pascasarjana akan ia tempuh demi meraih gelar master. Itulah keinginan dari Naruto untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Dia merasa jika ia terus menuntut ilmu lebih tinggi lagi maka ingatannya tentang cintanya terhadap Sasuke akan lenyap. Ia harus melupakan Sasuke karena Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Sasame. Mungkin di Australia nanti dia pasti menemukan pengganti Sasuke.

"Benar kamu mau kuliah di Australia sana, Naru-chan...? Jauh sekali kamu kuliah di luar negeri segala. Di Tokyo ini sudah banyak tempat kuliah yang bagus untuk pascasarjana, kan? Apalagi besok pernikahan Nee-chan akan dimulai, masa kamu mau berangkat ke Australia pas besok juga...?" tanya Kyuubi ketika di kamar Naruto.

"Kyuu-nee... aku tetap menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kyuu-nee dengan Itachi-nii. Aku akan berangkat ke bandara setelah upacara pernikahan Kyuu-nee selesai. Selepas itu aku harus segera berangkat ke Australia karena jadwal kuliah akan dimulai secepat mungkin. Ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk menjadi master koki ahli membuat kue. Itu adalah cita-citaku dari dulu nee...," jawab Naruto mantap sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kyuubi ikut duduk di samping adik kesayangannya itu.

"Apakah kamu sedih akan pernikahan Sasuke yang bersamaan dengan pernikahan Nee-chan sehingga kamu tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya? Memang hari yang sama di mana Nee-chan menikah dan Sasuke akan menikah juga, itulah yang telah ditetapkan oleh orang tua Sasuke. Fugaku-ojisan dan istrinya menginginkan kedua putranya menikah di hari yang sama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Mereka bilang ingin segera menggendong cucu sehingga Itachi dan Sasuke dipaksa cepat menikah. Begitulah keinginan kedua orang tua kita masing-masing."

Naruto tampak mematung. Dia ingin menyerap kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuubi. Dia harus bersikap sebijak mungkin untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia harus kelihatan bahagia di hadapan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak sedih Kyuu-nee... aku bahagia kalau Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sasame. Bagiku, Sasame adalah sahabat terbaikku meskipun baru mengenal dia dua minggu ini. Sasame memang pantas menjadi istrinya Sasuke. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan gadis sempurna seperti Sasame. Aku pasti melihat pernikahan Sasuke dan pernikahan Kyuu-nee sekalian besok harinya sebelum aku berangkat ke Bandara."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti akan perkataan adiknya itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuubi memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Jika begitu keadaannya, ya sudah... kejarlah cita-citamu itu. Nee-chan berdoa semoga kamu mendapatkan pengganti Sasuke di Australia sana dan kuliahmu cepat selesai."

"Hm... terima kasih ya... aku sayang Kyuu-nee."

"Nee-chan juga sayang padamu."

Mereka saling berpelukan mengekspresikan perasaan sayang antara satu sama lainnya. Di dalam pelukan Kyuubi, Naruto tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata karena membayangkan esok harinya ia menyaksikan pernikahan Sasuke yang dicintainya dengan Sasame. Betapa perih hatinya.

Kyuubi tidak mengetahui air mata Naruto sudah jatuh membasahi baju tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara pernikahan Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu. Di rumah besar Namikaze itu, sudah berkumpul tamu-tamu terhormat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan dua pasangan sekaligus. Tampak Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto selaku orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke, sedang mondar-mandir di ruang belakang. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina - orang tua Naruto dan Kyuubi - juga ikut mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu. Sasuke dan Sasame juga kelihatan kebingungan.

Sasuke belum melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan Sasame. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari penampilan Sasame. Kalau Sasuke berpakaian pengantin khas jepang, sedangkan Sasame hanya berpakaian pesta biasa bukan berpakaian pengantin. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi? Seketika itu muncul Kyuubi dan Itachi yang sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Mereka saling bersitegang dan keringat dingin mengucur.

"Security bilang kalau Naruto baru saja pergi lewat pintu belakang dan langsung pergi ke bandara menggunakan taksi," seru Kyuubi panik.

"Apa...?" ucap Ayah dan Ibu serta Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Kan... terlambat bilangnya. Ini adalah kesalahan Sasuke. Main aktingnya terlalu lama. Jadi seperti ini kejadiannya, kan? Kau ingin memberikan kejutan buat Naruto karena kau ingin kembali kepadanya dan langsung menikahinya hari ini juga. Kau telah membuat hatinya terluka makanya Naruto tidak tahan menahan kesedihannya melihat kau akan menikah dengan Sasame."

"Ya... aku salah, aniki... aku minta maaf... aku ingin membuat Naruto cemburu supaya aku mengujinya apakah dia benar-benar mulai mencintai aku setelah enam tahun aku pergi dari hadapannya. Nyatanya Naruto sangat mencintai aku seperti yang dibilang oleh Kyuu-nee."

"Makanya jangan banyak bicara... cepat pergi. Temui Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke Australia," kata Fugaku.

"Baik, Tousan..." Sasuke langsung mengangguk lantas pergi secepat kilat.

Sasame tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke sudah bersandiwara untuk membuat Naruto cemburu kepada mereka.

Ini adalah rencana Sasuke sendiri. Ia masih mencintai Naruto walaupun berada di Perancis. Sasame dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang akrab. Sasame sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pengusaha muda dan tampan bernama Toneri. Toneri adalah teman Sasuke saat di Perancis. Dia juga berada di Perancis sekarang. Sasuke yang meminta Sasame untuk berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya dan bersedia ikut dengan Sasuke ke Tokyo.

Sandiwara ini ditujukan kepada Naruto. Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika dia mengatakan sudah bertunangan dengan Sasame di Perancis. Apakah Naruto akan cemburu? Jika memang cemburu, berarti Naruto mulai mencintainya dengan tulus. Akhirnya semua rencananya berhasil. Naruto kabur padahal Sasuke ingin menikahinya bukannya Sasame. Inilah kejutan besar untuk Naruto yaitu Sasuke ingin meminangnya menjadi istrinya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mobil hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke berhasil mencegat taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto di jalan raya. Suasana amat tegang ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke yang berdiri menunggunya di atas trotoar. Naruto meminta supir taksi itu untuk menunggunya. Supir taksi itu bersedia menunggunya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat pembicaraan empat mata.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Bukankah kamu harus menikah dengan Sasame? Kenapa kamu mengejar aku sampai ke sini? Kamu tahu aku harus buru-buru ke bandara nih...," tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto begitu lama. Tampak tertangkap kedua mata Naruto memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... Selama ini aku berbohong padamu. Aku dan Sasame berpura-pura bertunangan untuk menguji kamu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kamu mulai mencintai aku selama kita sudah putus sejak enam tahun lalu. Ini adalah sandiwara. Aku dan Sasame tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa cuma sebatas sahabat karib. Sasame sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan sahabatku Toneri di Perancis. Ini adalah permainanku. Maafkan aku... aku sudah membuat hatimu terluka. Yang mesti kamu tahu, bukan Sasame yang aku nikahi hari ini. Tapi, aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Naruto."

Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ternyata ini permainan Sasuke saja yang hanya ingin menguji hatinya yang sebenarnya terhadap Sasuke seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba, air mata Naruto tumpah begitu saja. Hatinya yang sedih menorehkan kegembiraan yang besar. Pada akhirnya apa yang diimpikannya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke kembali kepadanya.

"Benarkah ini semua? Aku tidak mimpi, kan...?"

"Tidak... Naruto... ini bukan mimpi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menikahimu hari ini. Semua orang sudah menunggu kita."

Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia segera ingin memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun ingin memeluk Naruto juga. Mereka saling mendekat. Lalu Sasuke mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, kita di jalanan... ini sangat memalukan jika kita berpelukan di sini."

Naruto tertawa lebar," hehehe... iya."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan tidak jadi berpelukan. Lalu supir taksi itu sudah pergi begitu saja ketika Naruto memberikan ongkosnya. Naruto kembali pulang bersama Sasuke. Di dalam mobil hitam itu, koper besar milik Naruto tergeletak di bangku yang berada di kabin belakang. Sasuke menyupir sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke juga.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku, Naruto?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke melaju kencang. Meninggalkan masa lalu yang kelam. Kesempatan kedua maju ke masa depan yang cerah.

Inilah hikmah dari semua ini. Tuhan mempersatukan Naruto dan Sasuke kembali. Tiada kata-kata yang indah selain mengucapkan sayang kepada yang dicintai. Cinta adalah karunia yang begitu indah dari Tuhan. Seindah dan seunik bentuk kue-kue yang berbaris-baris di toko Namikaze Bakery, saksi kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **FIC BARU UP!**

 **Buat Sato Kishi. Semoga kamu suka ya... ^^**

 **Apa alurnya kecepatan nggak ya?**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 9 November 2016**


End file.
